


First Morning

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: The first morning after they were reunited, James couldn't help but to watch Thomas sleep.





	First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've thought about a few (lots of) times. This is how I imagined it could have been.

The sun was rising outside the window. They hadn’t closed the window, or the curtains last night and James was grateful for it. Birds sung in the distance but otherwise, it was quiet. _Peaceful_.

He turned onto his left side and stared at the face he had missed for so many years. The sun had just started to cast light on Thomas’ face, but their room was still mostly in shadows and darkness. It felt right to him, for the sun to shine on Thomas first. A calm settled in his chest and he could feel the corners of his mouth turn up, just a little. He still couldn’t believe it, that Thomas was not only alive, but they were in the same room, in the same bed, right here, right now. Tears stung his eyes but he quickly blinked them away to keep them from interfering with the sight of Thomas in the morning light.

Thomas smacked his lips, mumbled something James couldn’t hear and then he turned on his side, facing James.

He didn’t want to wake him up but he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touch him as softly as he possibly could. He started with the cheekbone, where the sun was also kissing him. A memory flashed before his eyes, where he was caressing the same cheekbone, the first time he had initiated a kiss.

Usually it had always been Thomas to initiate anything physical, but one day they’d stood in silence in Thomas’ office, looking out the window, down onto the streets of London. Outside, Miranda was just helped into a carriage, to take her away for the rest of the day. Thomas had smiled as her little hand reached out the window and waved to them, not knowing if they were watching or not. Even though she couldn’t possibly see them, Thomas waved back.

Then he turned his back to the window and smiled at James and asked him what they should do. At that moment, the sun broke through the clouds and gave Thomas a halo. He really did look like an angel then, in his white shirt and halo around his pretty head. James didn’t answer him, just reached out and caressed his face before taking a step closer to him. Thomas looked surprised before James pressed his lips to his mouth.

It was only supposed to be a quick and chaste kiss but Thomas tugged him closer and wrapped his arms around him as if he was loved. James sucked on Thomas’s bottom lip and Thomas had moaned. Fucking moaned. After that, James slid his tongue inside Thomas’s mouth, tasting as much of him as he could and that was it. They stumbled as they moved towards the door, kissing, tearing their clothes off. They were aiming for the bedroom but they didn’t even make it to the door. It had been the first time they had been intimate in Thomas’s office.

James came back to himself and smiled as he watched the sleeping angel by his side. He slowly slid his fingers to Thomas’s forehead, then down the side of his face again, to his chin. His thumb found its way to his soft lips and, God help him, Thomas just smiled in his sleep. There was no way he could stop himself from leaning closer and kiss his forehead. Kissing that beloved cheekbone. Eyelids. Giving his nose a small kiss. He paused before kissing him on the lips, just to watch his face. He was truly a miracle, wasn’t he?

Thomas had lines on his face now, just like James did. His skin was darker from being out in the sun, just like James. But Thomas smelled of the fields, like earth and burning sun. James was sure he himself smelled of the seas, the winds, the rainstorms he’d faced out there. It was as if they had become different elements during their time apart and when they finally met again and embraced each other, they once again became complete. He wondered if...

“Well?” Thomas said and startled James out of his thoughts.

“Well what?”

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” He opened his blue eyes and smiled, causing James to smile back.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Since you kissed my forehead. I thought I was dreaming at first but then the kisses continued. Until they stopped.” He raised an eyebrow as a question and James felt himself blush.

“I was going to, I swear. I just had to take a moment.” He blushed even further.

“A moment for what?” Thomas smiled again.

“Reverent adoration.” He confessed. His throat felt a little too tight at the moment to say anything else.

Thomas’s smile grew wider and James could do nothing but marvel at the sight. Thomas Hamilton was alive. His chest tightened and they kept looking at each other in silence. Until Thomas frowned.

“Still waiting.” He said.

James chuckled before leaning in and kissing Thomas right and proper on the mouth. Thomas wrapped his arms around him as if he was loved. _Truly loved_.

They kept on kissing until their room was completely drowned in sunlight, not a shadow in sight.

 

 

The End


End file.
